As a device equipped with a sensory feedback feature, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-516348 discloses a device that includes a case (mounting device), a touch-sensor type panel (a vibrated body), and an actuator. This actuator includes an L-shaped pole unit that includes a fixed pole and a movable pole, a structural element which is a fixed member and a movable member, and a bias element composed of an elastic member. The fixed member of this actuator is linked to a case. The movable member on the actuator is linked to the touch-sensor type panel. Also, when a current to this actuator is turned on and off, the movable pole is magnetically attracted and separated from the fixed pole thereby elastically deforming the bias element, and vibrating the touch-sensor type panel.
However, because the touch-sensor type panel and the case are separate bodies, it is relatively easy for the mounting holes fix screws on the case side that mounts the fixed member of the actuator, and the position for the mounting holes for screws on the touch-sensor type panel that mounts the movable member of the actuator to shift out of position when assembling the touch-sensor type panel into the case. If the actuator is linked to the touch-sensor type panel and the case while these are mispositioned, deformation that is outside what is predetermined occurs at the bias element composed of the elastic member, and the relative positions of the fixed member and the movable member will vary; there is concern that a predetermined vibration strength will not be attained.